One Piece World Seeker Adventures! (CHAPTER 2 UP!)
by Bakugan2556
Summary: When the Straw Hat Pirates are sucked into a strong hole in the sky, they are transported to a word filled with strange creatures. Unknown to them, and the people of the Pokemon world, many other universes are being sucked in as well, by a strange power set on destroying all things protected by the light... DONALD TRUMP(no, that's not it, had to make the joke though)
1. Beginnings!

Straw Hat Pirates and the Deadly Anime Tournament

 **Anime Crossover between One Piece, Pokemon, and other various anime to be revealed in subsequent chapters :P**

 **Project #3(hopefully I'll finish this :d)**

 **Each chapter will be about 2-3 paragraphs long, to make it easier on me and to prevent writers block**

 **Give me requests for future anime in the review section. I may add said anime if I get enough requests. I wiil also add a "q a" section after this chapter, just ask me some questions.**

On a sunny day, in the Grand Line…

The Straw Hat Kid, wearing a red coat and bright blue pants, was leaning on the Thousand Sunny's mast, and the rest of the crew was cooking some food for the day.

"Oui! Zoro!' yelled Luffy, the Straw Hat kid.

Zoro, alerted by Luffy, walked out of the kitchen, slightly annoyed.

He walked towards Luffy, yelling "What's going on, Luffy?!"

Yelling even louder, Nami yelled "You two! We need to get out of this approaching storm! If we don't, we might not make it to the next island!"

As Nami, Luffy, and Zoro were yelling, the approaching storm became…. different

"Nami?" yelled Ussop, Franky, and Chopper, as the storm opened up and lightning flashed through the hole in the storm

"I've never seen anything like it" commented Jimbe, who had been helping sanji catch food prior to this.

As they watched, the storm began pulling the ship into the circle, and, despite trying to escape, they were sucked into the hole, and…

 **NEXT TIME ON One Piece:**

 **Luffy and the crew get separated, and they discover some AMAZING things. What did they find? FIND OUT NEXT TIME, ON FANFICTION**

 _Writer's corner:_

 _Hello! Thank you for stopping by! Please write a review telling me what you liked about this chapter. I have changed a lot since my first(and worst) fanfiction, which I attempted to do comic style, but without the pictures!_

 _I hope you have a MERRY 2017 Christmas.!_

 _Upload Schedule:_

 _As of right now, I do not have a upload schedule, but I most likely will upload monthly and occasionally weekly, as I use 90% of my laptop for gaming/video purposes._

 _I haven't really fleshed out the plot and my writing style yet, so i many continue changing some details around. If so, don't worry! They are most likely intentional!_


	2. Sanji's and Ash's Beginnings!

Hello! Welcome back to my 3rd fanfiction Project! Let me take a looookkkk at some reviews:

 **SilentXD7:**

 _Very interesting story. I hope you continue with the series and I see great potential in this story. I wondered who else are going to join the strawhats in this story and also wonder if they are going to get pokemon._

Thank you! I do have some ideas about what anime characters should join the straw hats, I will reveal 1 per chapter. As for getting pokemon, I have considered that, but I will most likely not because of how hard it is to remember hundreds of individual characters at a time, hence why I only mentioned a few of the straw hats in the last chapter.

Let's Begin!

 **Please note: all character from anime that have timeskips (one piece as an example) will be used to the latest/last episode that aired(so luffy will have both gear 4 forms)1**

Key for the rest of the story:

Italic + Undeline= Attack/ move name

Episode 2:

Sanji and the newcomer make a fight!

On a rainy mountain, somewhere unconfirmed

"yucku yucku yucku…." laughed a strange, trenchcoat looking man, "It looks like someone has finally been sucked by my _Universe Void,_ yucku yucku yucku. Now I just need to wait until the moment is right…." He walked off, mumbling to himself.

 **PART 1:**

Team rocket is annoying

"Wow!" yelled Ash, watching some tv(it's been confirmed in the anime that they have tvs, btw)

He, along with Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Brock, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena( yes I know, that's a lot) were going to head to the beach on a sunny day.

Bonnie and Dedenne were really excited to be traveling with almost all of their friends, and they were getting ready to go, when…

 **BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

"What was that?" asked Serena

As they looked outside the house they were staying in, they noticed that people had not seemed to notice the giant noise….. oh my, that sound that they heard was a giant sh-

 **Part 2**

Sanji Arrives!

(Note; basic chapter plot from General Chaos, Pokemon x One Piece Fanfiction, I do not take credit for the premise)

"uuuughhhh" moaned sanji, "where am I?"

He opened his eyes, and looked up to see a odd looking man, with a white baseball cap and a white lab coat.

"aloha! Welcome to Aloha!" said the man, Professor Kukui.

"What the hell? I've never heard of aloha." Commented Sanji

Surprised, Kukui asked Sanji if he had heard of any of the other regions.

"Nope, never heard of them" –Sanji

"Where are you from, and what's your name?) Kukui

"I was born in the east blue, but raised in the west blue" replied Sanji

Kukui asked Sanji some more questions.

"So you've never heard of any of the regions, pokemon, and pokeballs?" Kukui asked

"Yup, but compared to what I've seen and done, this is nothing." –Sanji Curious as to what he meant, Kukui asked Sanji to elaborate.

"Well, I've seen giants, fishman, giant islands in the sky with skypians, fought a giant corpse with my captians shadow, was sent flying by a giant cyborg, for 2 years ran from crossdressing martial artists, got reunited with my captain(Author note: I won't go on, or else this list will be around a page long)

Kukui "…."

"WELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP, can I go home now?"

 **Chapter End**

Author Reflection:

I decided to make this chapter a day after I released the first chapter because I felt that I needed to expand on the story, and the DOPE cliffhanger on the last chapter. I have some good ideas for the rest of the story, and I'll give you a hint as to one of mine:

H to P

Guess, It's actually simple (and it has something to do with po-(gag-gag-gag)

Anyway, if you have any ideas, or any critisim, just tell me with a review. Heck, tell me my writing flaws if you want to (overusing words like replied to name one)

Started working on this on 12-19-17, around 2:00 Central time

1


End file.
